Perhaps, One Day
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: It's been almost half a century since Klaus last saw Caroline but he hasn't given up hope yet. They cross paths in the least expected place, will she finally accept his offer? A short Klaroline story also featuring Kol and Rebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had floating around my head for quite a while and after last episode I just had to write it. It's going to be in two parts (maybe 3 but I doubt it) only because it's too long to make it a one-shot. **

**Rated M for smut, although not necessarily this first half. AU.**

**P.S. I had fun writing Kol because we haven't seen much of him but I'd like to think he's the way I imagine LOL**

* * *

**PART I: CITY OF ANGELS**

* * *

The dark city street was almost deserted if not for a drunk couple stumbling their way to their car. It was past midnight, the clouds in the sky moved rapidly, shielding the moon almost in its entirety. The air was dry and chilly and in the distance the faint sound of music interrupted the silence. It was definitely the shadiest part of town and to any other person it would have seemed dangerous, but not to them. They walked the streets without a worry in the world.

"Leave it up to you to choose Los Angeles out of any other place on Earth to celebrate your birthday." Klaus spoke, with a serious demeanor as the youngest Mikaelson brother smiled, almost with pride.

"Oh, come on Nik! It's not that bad. You can't deny the past few days have been fun!" Kol grinned at him, his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jacket.

"Yeah, being drunk has made it bearable." Klaus replied with a slight chuckle.

They were dressed almost completely in black, walking the streets that late at night; they were the real danger. Of course with those faces and those accents, no woman in their right mind would actually run away from them.

They'd been staying in LA for about a week and Klaus was more than happy they'd be leaving later that afternoon. Rebekah was smart enough to stay in Italy and avoid the trip. Klaus, however, couldn't turn down Kol's request so easily. He wondered when he'd stop using the dagger-in-the-heart card, but figured he'd probably have to put up with it for a couple more centuries.

Los Angeles, the City of Angels, or devils, really. He couldn't stand the traffic, the fake people, the alluring facade of the city that promised big things but delivered only broken dreams. It was a depressing place, if he was being honest, and it reminded him too much of a place they'd left behind long ago.

It had been almost fifty years since they'd abandoned that sorry excuse of a town. Just like Mystic Falls, people here seemed to be stuck with nowhere to go. They lived their lives without really living and went on with their daily routines without questioning it. His thoughts suddenly shifted to the girl he'd left behind. He'd been tempted to go back but after the truce he'd made with the Salvatores, he figured stepping foot there again would be a big mistake. Yet, after all these years her beautiful face and big blue eyes still haunted his dreams, sometimes even his waking hours. He wondered how she was doing and who she was with. Tyler had never been man enough for her but all he could hope for was that she was happy.

The music grew louder as they arrived at an intersection, in front of an establishment with bright neon signs. A line of about fifteen men waited by the front door to be granted access.

"This looks like good times, what do you say Nik?" Kol asked, looking up at the sign.

"You want to go inside a gentlemen's club. That's the last memory of Los Angeles you want to take back home with you?" Klaus looked at him, sighing out in frustration.

"All in good fun! Plus, maybe we can find a _nice_ girl to have a bite with afterwards..." Kol winked, pointing with both hands to the end of the line, as he made his way there.

Klaus relented, he walked with his brother and waited. The streets around looked trashy, and the men in front of them were far from being gentlemen. Places like these were an excuse for them to pry on women they'd only be able to have in their fantasies. How pathetic of them to just sit and watch, then return home to an empty bed or even worse to share it with someone they didn't find as appealing.

"So what are you feeling like tonight? Brunette? Redhead? Blonde?" Kol inquired, causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

"You know I'm not particularly fond of these places. I'm only doing it for you." He replied.

Kol narrowed his eyes, searching his brother's face. "I take it you're still into blondes." He said, a smirk appearing on his lips, "you know, I'm surprised you're still so into this girl after all these years."

"Yeah well, I have an eternity to get over her. What's another hundred more?" Klaus said under his breath, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Then live a little! Have fun, enjoy the many other beauties this world has to offer!" He raised his eyebrows, as if pitching the greatest idea of the millennium. "Who knows, maybe a change from blonde will do you good."

Klaus shook his head, there would never be anyone like Caroline. After all these years he'd definitely had his share of girls but none of them ever came close to her. Kol was right though, he couldn't deny himself a little fun from time to time.

The bouncer lifted up the rope, allowing them to enter the premises. The ambiance inside was dimly lit, the blend of perfume and cologne was sickening. There were men seated around small round tables, watching the girl on stage twirl around on the pole. She flirted with them, making each one feel like she was dancing for them alone. The waitresses walked around, barely clothed, and Kol swept his eyes up and down each one that passed him by. He pointed at an empty table right next to the stage.

"It's my birthday after all!" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna be at the bar for a bit. I need a few drinks before I watch you make a fool out of yourself." Klaus said, pulling out a chair.

"Fine. I'll save you a seat, don't worry." He said mockingly, causing Klaus to roll his eyes once again.

The young girl behind the bar leaned over to take his order, her big fake breasts, resting in front of him on the counter. She had long black hair that fell over one side of her face and her tongue ring shimmered every time she opened her mouth to speak.

"What can I get you, handsome?" She batted her eyes, heavily coated with black makeup.

"A Bourbon on the rocks, please." She nodded. "Make it a double." He remarked.

"I love your accent, babe. Where are you from?" She asked, pouring the drink into a glass filled with ice.

"Not from around here." He replied, taking the drink from her.

"Ooooh mysterious. I like it!" She laughed, leaning over the bar again.

Klaus paid her for the drink, leaving her a generous tip, hoping that would deter her from asking any more questions.

"Looks like your friend's having a good time!" She pointed to Kol who was getting a lap dance from a bronze skinned girl with dark curly hair.

His brother always seemed to have an affinity for easy women. The poor girls never suspected he wasn't just preying on them for sex but also to satisfy his thirst. Klaus raised his eyebrows and turned away from him, facing the bar again.

"He's my brother and it's his birthday. If he can't have fun today, then when? Right?" He replied, finishing up his drink and asking for another.

"Well then he's in luck! Misty's performing tonight. She's a crowd favorite, all the men are in love with her." She giggled. "You should be a nice brother and buy him a dance."

Klaus looked over at Kol once again, who by now had two big breasts pressed up against his face. He crinkled his forehead at the sight.

"I think he's having plenty of fun already." He said, asking for yet another refill.

The music stopped and the lights dimmed even more, the only thing illuminated was the stage. All the men began chanting the stripper's name and whistling impatiently. They sounded like a bunch of hooligans.

"She'll be out in a few minutes." The bartender announced, flashing Klaus a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to go join your brother?"

"I'm fine here." He replied, eyeing the stage with curiosity.

"The girl's gorgeous, she doesn't go topless though, just the bare minimum. Yet she still manages to fill this place." She said, a hint of jealousy to her voice.

"Well she must be quite the charmer then." He said dryly.

"She used to be a waitress but her husband convinced her to start dancing, maybe about a week ago. He owns this place, but you'll rarely see him here. He has a tendency of getting around, if you know what I mean." She excused herself to go attend other customers.

Her husband must be a real prick to have her up there, displaying herself like she's merchandise up for sale, then again it didn't seem like respect was in his vocabulary. Klaus couldn't understand how anyone would want that for someone they loved. The jealousy alone would drive him mad.

After a few minutes the music came back on and out strutted the tall blonde beauty of his dreams. He downed his drink all at once, astounded by what he was seeing. There was no mistaking her. Her normally free-flowing golden locks were tied up in pigtails and she donned the most seductive face he'd ever seen. Her blue eyes were incomparable, piercing through the crowd of men screaming her name. Well, her stage name, anyway. To him he was just Caroline, the small town girl with big dreams and an even bigger heart. The one whose loyalty to her friends was so strong she didn't allow herself to accept his offer of showing her the world. What could have possibly gone wrong in her life, that had led her to this?

He couldn't believe his eyes, he shut them for a few seconds, hoping the alcohol was making him see things. When he opened them back up, nothing had changed. He stood up and made his way up front, never taking his eyes off of her.

She was wearing high heels that probably made her close to 6 ft. Her slender body clothed in the typical school girl uniform, a white buttoned shirt tied around her small waist and a short skirt that barely covered her bottom. She held on to the pole with both hands and bend over, swirling her hips around, giving the audience an eye full. The men went crazy. He continued walking and Kol met him half way, stopping him from progressing any further.

"What are the odds?" He said surprised, looking back at the blonde who was now teasing them by removing her clothing ever so slowly.

Klaus looked around, disgusted by all the men wanting a piece of her. Even his brother seemed enthralled.

"Can you not look at her like she's something to eat?" He said between gritted teeth.

"Sorry Nik but it's kind of hard not to when she's... Oh my god..." He replied, his eyes widening.

Klaus watched her as she removed her skirt, a thin strip of fabric covering her most coveted part. Her curves were exquisite; he found himself battling his lust with the repulsiveness of the situation. The men were drooling over her and a need to rip every one of their heads off took over him. It was as if he was in a daze.

"I can see why you were willing to wait for her... Wow." His brother muttered, still fixated on the blonde on stage.

"Ok, you really need to stop, Kol. I'm warning you." Klaus' face didn't lie. His brother looked away sheepishly and accompanied him over to the bar.

* * *

"Who do I have to speak to about arranging a private dance?" Klaus asked the bartender.

She looked at Kol and smiled. "You liked her that much, huh?" she asked him.

"It's not for him." Klaus clarified.

"Oh. Well she doesn't do the champagne room. But maybe they'll make an exception for you, since you're _not from around here_." She replied flirtatiously.

Klaus arranged to pay large sums of money for that opportunity and he didn't have to try very hard to convince anyone. He found himself seated in a plush sofa in the center of a red-lit room, with mirrors all around, even on the ceiling. A champagne bottle on ice sat on the table next to him as he waited for Caroline to enter the room. Minutes went by without a sign of his fair skinned beauty. He began to get impatient, checking his watch constantly.

He picked up the sound of footsteps, the clinking of heels getting closer each time. The handle turned and the door opened slightly. His heart began racing when she walked in. He heard her take a deep breath, as she shut the door, and he knew she was trying hard not to make it obvious.

She turned around with a big smile on her face but it soon disappeared and her eyes widened in shock. Klaus smiled, knowing she had recognized him. The lights in the room made her lips shine and the glitter on her body sparkle. Caroline composed herself, smiling once again and coming to stand in front of him. She leaned over, placing a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Any special requests?" She murmured almost in a moan, against his ear.

"How about we talk?" He whispered back.

"No can do... Just remember, you can't touch." She said, as she straightened herself back up.

Caroline began moving in front of him. Her hips swaying back and forth as her hands caressed her body. Klaus watched her attentively without saying a word. She turned around, bending over slightly, before taking a seat on his lap. He swallowed hard, feeling a tightening in his pants. Her head tilted back onto his shoulder as she arched her back in a serpentine motion. She slid over him, the bulge under his pants growing without restraint. He'd always wanted her this close but not like this.

"Why are you doing this?" He muttered.

"Why can't you just enjoy it? Don't tell me you don't like it." She purred, coming to a more seated position before turning around and teasing him with her chest.

She unbuttoned the shirt, her blue eyes making contact with his, as it slid off her shoulders. A small pink bra covered part of her breasts. Klaus gritted his teeth, admiring her perfect curves. His hands wanted to touch but he knew better than that. She continued dancing, turning his back to him as she pulled down her skirt. A matching pink g-string barely covered anything. By now his cock was throbbing but his mind was racing. He wanted to clothed her and whisk her away, take her as far away as possible.

Caroline straddled him, moving her hips in a circular motion, rubbing up against his hardness. She looked down at him with a tiny smirk on her face, as she closed her eyes and got close to his ear.

"You need to leave." She made an effort to sound stern but there was a hint of fright laced around her words.

She held on to his hands and smiled as she slowly brought them to rest on her waist. She guided them over her side, her skin felt silky smooth under his fingers. Caroline suddenly stood up, picking up her clothes from the floor and making her way to the door. Klaus wasn't about to just let her walk out. He blocked the door in front of her.

"We need to talk." He pleaded.

She twisted her mouth in discomfort. Her eyes were downcast as she searched for a reply.

"I can't. I'm sorry. You need to leave." Caroline shook her head, reaching for the handle.

"Don't shut me down again, love."

That word alone made Caroline shiver. She hadn't heard it in so long, he always pronounced it so tenderly in that English accent of his. Her stomach was in knots as all her repressed feelings were set free. The big bad hybrid had left a mark on her ever since the night of the decade dance, almost half a century ago. But her strong sense of loyalty had forced her to ignore her instincts.

"Look, I don't know if you heard but I'm married now. I can't just leave my husband over one lap dance." She was getting annoyed, but mainly with herself. She knew that if he kept talking she'd probably drop everything and run away with him.

"A lap dance? You think I want you because you danced for me? Caroline, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left, my feelings for you never changed. I would've much rather found out you were still living in Mystic Falls married to Tyler Lockwood than doing this!"

"I am married to Tyler Lockwood." She replied with sadness in her eyes.

Klaus felt his blood begin to boil with anger. He cursed himself for not taking Caroline with him when he left town. All this time, he'd been right, Tyler didn't deserve her one bit. But to have her live a life like this was the lowest of the lows.

"We're leaving." He asserted, taking a hold of her wrist.

"What?" She answered in surprise, shaking her head, "You're crazy! I can't just leave with you!"

"Really? Why not? What's holding you back? You can't possibly be in love with him. Caroline..."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No. But I didn't have anybody else." She replied.

How did Caroline Forbes, the girl who everyone loved, not have anybody else? Klaus looked at her puzzled.

"What happened after I left?" He asked.

"We can't talk here. Tell me where you're staying and I'll meet you there." She replied in a whisper.

* * *

"So we're not leaving later then..." Kol asked, his feet dangling from the bed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Nik, I didn't even get to eat!" He complained.

Klaus looked at him incredulously, he was really thinking about feeding in the midsts of what had happened? His brother would never change, he was happy just having sex and eating all the time.

"Yes, she's meeting me here. So, I'd appreciate it if you left us alone for a while." He replied.

Kol perched himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

"We're just going to talk." He affirmed, "And can you please shower before you go? You smell like cheap perfume and coconut, not to mention there's glitter all over your face. You look like a fairy." He teased.

Kol laughed and headed for the shower. After a few minutes he came out all dressed and ready to go. He stood in front of a large window, he could barely make out the Hollywood sign in the distance due to the layer of smog that covered the top of the hills. The sun was beginning to rise and his stomach was starting to growl.

"Yeah, I need to eat." He said once again. "I'll go see what I can find. You want anything?" He asked.

"I don't think Caroline would appreciate you showing up with a walking blood bag." Klaus answered.

His brother pursed his lips and shrugged. They agreed he wouldn't return until later that evening and he left without saying another word.

* * *

Caroline showed up at the entrance of the luxurious West Hollywood hotel. It was grand and radiated elegance, she expected nothing else from Klaus. The doorman greeted her with a smile as he directed her to the elevators on the far end of the lobby. She noticed the floor to the penthouse required a key and rolled her eyes, knowing Klaus hadn't provided her with such thing. Before she could figure out what to do a young woman approached her from the front desk.

"Ms. Forbes?" She asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes." Caroline replied, narrowing her eyes at the pretty brunette.

"Mr. Mikaelson said to keep an eye out for you. He left you this at the front desk." She handed her the room key.

"Thank you!" Caroline smiled as she took a hold of the card. The woman wished her a good day and excused herself.

The ride up to the top floor was quick. The elevator made no stops until it got the penthouse. The doors opened to a small corridor that led to a wide white door, with bronze handles. She walked, her heels sinking into the thick, red carpet. She thought about knocking but instead stared intently at the card and swiped it quickly between the slit. The tiny red light switched to green and she pulled down on the handle slowly, pushing the door open.

She peered in, walking in quietly, as if she was there to rob the place. The room was enormous, there was a sitting area in the middle adorned with white couches and lavish black furniture. The lamps were turned on, giving off the appearance of a candle lit room. She could see the terrace offered an astounding view of the city, it made her feel like she was on top of the world.

"You're here." Klaus' voice boomed from behind her, he was making his way down the stairs, dressed in nice black slacks and a blue buttoned up collared shirt.

She smiled as he approached her. Her knee-high lavender dress swayed back and forth as she walked over to the seating area.

"Sorry for just walking in, I figured, you left me the key..." Caroline said taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh yeah, it's fine." He replied, pouring each of them a drink.

Klaus handed her the cold glass topped with the finest whiskey the hotel had in hand. She took a sip, eyeing him from behind the glass. They sat in silence, neither of them knowing how to start up the conversation. There was so much to say, yet, it was difficult to begin.

"Why?" Klaus asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

Caroline puffed, her eyes shifting towards the terrace. "After you left, things just spiraled out of control. The town turned against us, even though we were stronger than them, it wasn't enough." She sipped her drink again, "It's kind of hard trying to live a normal life when there's a person with a stake in their pocket at every corner."

"What happened to the others?" He asked, leaning over on the couch's armrest.

"Well, for starters, we lost our privileges as founding families. My mother got pulled from her Sheriff position and Mayor Lockwood no longer was allowed to oversee the town's functions. After all, how safe can you keep the town when your own children are the monsters you're supposed to be protecting them from?" She shook her head.

Klaus watched her demeanor change from anger to sadness in a matter of seconds.

"My mom found herself stuck in the middle of the crossfire." Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered that night. "Everyone else began leaving town almost immediately. Damon and Stefan took care of Elena and even though she insisted in me going with them, I chose to go with Tyler. He promised he would keep me safe and take care of me."

He listened to her, gazing over her facial features as she spoke.

"The first few years weren't bad. But then something began changing, he constantly reminded me that I didn't have anybody else but him left in the world. I let myself believe everything he said, probably because I was just tired of living all together." She admitted. "We arrived here not too long ago, maybe three years. I thought about leaving him many times, I really have, but something always held me back. I guess my fear of being all alone turned me into the needy, insecure human I've always been deep down."

"Don't say that. You're strong, I know you are, Caroline. You could do anything, you could have the world at your feet if you wanted." Klaus replied, closing in on her. "Come with me."

Caroline covered her face with her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm broken. I lost my self-respect, my dignity, everything you knew about me is shattered." She said.

"I don't believe that." He placed his hand under her chin. "Everyone hits rock bottom, but you can rise out of it. Let me help you."

She began sobbing uncontrollably and Klaus took a seat next to her on the couch, taking her in his arms. It hurt him to see her this damaged and it angered him knowing the man responsible for this was still out there. He would take her away, he would save her from this hell hole, but first, he would make him pay for everything he had done.

"Love, please come with me. I promise I'll make you forget all about this nightmare. You're a queen and deserve to be treated like nothing else." He said, looking into her watery blue eyes.

"I'm afraid." She replied, "I'm afraid to trust again."

"Then let me work hard to earn that trust, I'll wait as long as it's necessary. I promise you won't regret it, Caroline."

She shifted her eyes between him and the floor. Her thoughts went back to their dance and his words echoed in her head. _Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer._ She chuckled under her breath, wiping the tears from her face. It hadn't been a year and it hadn't been a century but that day had come. There was a reason she was here now, and it wasn't just to tell him how she had gotten to this point in her life; there was a bigger purpose. Life had granted her another chance. Out off all the places in the world, they had crossed paths once again where they had least expected and it would be foolish of her to just let that slip away.

She nodded. "Ok. Take me with you." Her blue eyes pleaded.

Klaus smiled and took her in his arms once again. Her chest fluttered with excitement and his body enveloped her in warmth in more ways than one. A sense of protection and security washed over her as she buried her face in the nook of his neck.

* * *

The sun was setting, the streets below them were darkening and the city lights were beginning to illuminate the surroundings. Caroline, leaned over the railing of the terrace, breathing in the cool air. Klaus watched her from a distance, smiling to himself. He couldn't believe she was once again within his reach.

"Do you want something to eat, love?" He asked, walking up behind her.

Caroline turned around, smiling at him. "Please?" She simply replied, walking back inside, with him by her side.

"How do you feed nowadays?" He asked timidly, afraid that his question might offend her.

"Well, blood bags are kind of hard to come by. Plus..." she trailed off, her eyes avoiding his gaze, "Tyler prefers humans, so I've had to make some adjustments."

"You don't like it." He stated. She looked at him and shook her head slightly. "I know from experience what it feels like to be one of those girls and I frankly don't enjoy using people like that."

"Ok. Well, I'm sure there are a few animals roaming around these hills. I can go find you something." He offered.

"Why are you doing all this for me? I was nothing but a bitch to you and rejected you over and over again. I've never been particularly kind." Her eyes searched his face, as she closed the gap between them.

"Because you're different." He replied, "You make me want to be better and I always hoped you'd come around."

She looked at him surprised and smiled shyly at his answer. Their lips were so close, she could feel his warm breath caressing her face. The sudden click of the lock caused them both to snap their head towards the door.

"Nik! I'm coming in! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Kol announced loudly.

Caroline looked at Klaus, eyebrows raised. They'd spent so much time talking about everything that had happened that he'd forgotten to mention Kol was the real reason he was in LA, in the first place.

He strolled in, a mischievous smile on his face. "Hi Caroline..." he said teasingly.

"Oh God," Caroline blurted out, "you were there last night?" she asked, looking over at Klaus.

"You're _really_ good." Kol replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's enough Kol." Klaus demanded, giving his brother a reprimanding look.

Caroline covered her face in embarrassment. She didn't really know Kol but she could tell he wasn't the kind to just forget about things. Something told her, he'd never let it go.

"Sorry." He said with a faint smirk. "So what's the plan?" He turned his attention to Klaus.

"She's coming with us." He replied. Kol looked over at Caroline with both eyebrows arched, trying to conceal a smile. "But I need you to help me teach someone a little lesson first." He concluded.

Caroline noticed Kol's face light up at the prospect of inflicting pain on someone. She furrowed her eyebrows, Klaus' little brother was definitely something else.

"Please, don't kill him." She said, flickering her eyes from one to the other.

Klaus put his hands up, deeming himself defenseless. "I'll let him live, but only because you want it that way."

"Well, unlike my brother, I can't make any promises." Kol said, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a smile. "But, I'll try my best only because I actually like you. And I'm not just saying that because I saw your-"

"Kol!" Klaus cut him off, frustration evident in his voice.

"Fine, fine... I'll shut up." He said complacently.

"We won't kill him, sweetheart. But we'll definitely make him feel miserable and leave him without movement for the next few days."

"Wait, who are we talking about anyway?" Kol asked, definitely not keeping his mouth shut like he said he would.

"My husband..." Caroline muttered under her breath, a look of bewilderment spread across Kol's face.

"Tyler Lockwood." Klaus stated.

"Oh. I have no idea who that is." He replied.

Caroline couldn't help chuckling a bit. Of course he had no idea who he was. He'd only been in town a few days and that was during the time Tyler was gone.

"You two need to be careful. He knows a lot of people. There's a pack he frequents often and they're not the nicest of guys." She warned, twirling the ring around her finger.

"Give me that." Klaus pointed at the cheap diamond ring.

She pulled it off her finger and handed it to him. Klaus examined it for a quick second before huffing and putting it in his pocket.

"Consider yourself divorced, love." He smirked.

"Oh! One of your hybrids! That's who we're paying a visit to?" Kol exclaimed.

Caroline and Klaus both looked at him, without answering. He nodded, acknowledging their silenced as confirmation.

"So what time are we leaving?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm gonna find Caroline something to eat first and then we'll go." Klaus replied, smiling at her.

* * *

The two brothers travelled from the posh hills of West Hollywood to the slums of East Los Angeles. It wasn't difficult to find the establishment Caroline had directed them to. They walked in, their eyes scanning the area for the teenage hybrid.

Two brunettes approached them, offering their services as soon as they walked through the door.

"We're fine thanks." Klaus said, waving them off. The girls started to walk away, offended. "Wait!" He grabbed one of them by the arm. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find Tyler Lockwood, would you?" He flashed her a charming smile.

Kol winked at the second girl, checking her out from head to toe.

"I do but he doesn't like being disturbed." She replied, an apologetic expression on her face.

Klaus looked over at his brother. It was time to use other methods.

"Please," Kol began, staring directly into the girl's eyes, "tell us where Mr. Lockwood is." The girl immediately nodded.

"He's in his office. Third door on the left," she said pointing to the hall at the far end of the club.

"Thank you, sweetheart. See, that wasn't that difficult." Kol replied.

They made their way to the room, keeping a close eye for anyone that looked suspicious. As they entered the hallway, they could hear laughing coming from behind the door. Klaus put his hand on the handle and placed a finger over his lips. Kol nodded, waiting for him to cautiously open the door. They crept inside. Tyler was preoccupied with three women. He was kissing one while the other two worked on removing his clothes. Klaus and Kol both looked at each other, unamused.

"Having fun, mate?" Klaus asked, his voice causing them all to stop what they were doing.

"Oh, you brought friends." One of the women said, as she came to her feet.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked startled, pushing the women off of him.

"You should probably tell them to leave." Kol suggested.

The women looked at Tyler who nodded, agreeing with him. They walked out of the office, whining about their fun getting interrupted.

As soon as the door closed, Klaus' whole demeanor changed. "You son of a bitch..." he muttered before lunging at him.

He punched Tyler in the face a few dozen times, until he was covered in blood. He was too drunk to properly defend himself, but not drunk enough to not know the reason for Klaus' rage. Kol leaned against the door with his arms crossed, watching his brother beat him to a pulp.

"Let me know when you get tired, Nik. I need to let off some steam as well." He said.

Tyler let out a vile laugh, "I'm guessing you had a run in with my girl?" He said, wiping the blood off his nose.

Klaus kicked him in the stomach. "She's no longer yours. You don't deserve someone like her in your life!" He kicked him a couple more times, until he heard his ribs crack.

"And I supposed you do?" He replied, coughing up blood.

Kol stepped forward, "My turn, Nik." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kol continued beating Tyler viciously, enjoying every impact of his fist with his face. He stomped on his arms and legs, breaking his bones until he lied motionless on the floor.

"Turn him over." Klaus ordered, as his brother rolled him on his back.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and threw it over him. "That belongs to you." He said, squatting down next to him.

He grabbed his face with force, squeezing hard enough to crush his jaw. Tyler avoided his gaze.

"Look at me!" He demanded, but the hybrid refused. "Look at me!" He growled in anger, turning his face towards him until they made eye contact.

"You don't know Caroline. She never existed in your life and nothing ever happened between you two. But you'll forever carry with you the guilt and grief you caused her. Now go to sleep, and forget we were ever here." He said, letting go of his face.

He stood up, turning to his brother. "Let's get out of here." Kol nodded, following him out the door.

* * *

Caroline lied down on the bed, turning on her side as she eyed the clock on the nightstand. It was close to midnight and they still weren't back. She lifted her head up when she heard the sound of the card key sliding down and unlocking the door. She walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

"Klaus?" She called out.

"We're back, sweetheart." He replied, looking up at her.

Caroline smiled at both of them, relieved they had made it back unscathed. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of Klaus. He slowly moved towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Her chest began to flutter once again as she got lost in his scent. Kol cleared his throat loudly, breaking the silence.

"How did it go?" She asked nervously, releasing Klaus from the embrace.

"He won't be bothering you anymore, love. You're free." He replied softly, touching the side of her face.

"So, should I compel myself a separate room for tonight? Or..." Kol hinted at their closeness and interaction.

"That won't be necessary. We're leaving early in the morning. I think we can put up with you for one night." Klaus replied, his eyes still on Caroline's.

"Ok, just tell me if I need to wear headphones to sleep or something. I really don't want to hear you two going at it all night." Kol said half jokingly.

"You are the worst!" Caroline exclaimed, between laughs.

"You'll learn to love me." He replied, winking at her.

"Actually before you go to sleep. I need to have a little chat with you." Klaus said, asking him to follow him to the terrace.

Caroline watched as they talked outside. Kol threw his head back in protest before nodding and accepting whatever it was Klaus was asking him to do. Her eyes widened when she noticed what was going on. Klaus seemed to be compelling him, she always thought Originals were immune to that. They came back inside and Kol smiled at her before saying goodnight and heading up to his room.

"What was that about?" She asked concerned.

"Let's just say he saw a little too much of you last night. Just making a few repairs to his memory, nothing major." Klaus smiled.

"Originals can be compelled?"

"We have to give consent, open ourselves up for it, if you will." He explained.

He extended his hand to her, guiding her up the stairs to the room. She came to rest on the bed and slipped under the covers.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said, taking a few steps towards the door.

Caroline wanted him to stay, she wanted to be in the safety of his arms, but she didn't say anything to stop him. She watched him walk out of the room and close the door behind him. Her eyes felt heavy and inevitably closed, surrendering to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to the boys talking downstairs. It was already morning and she figured they were probably eating breakfast. She climbed out of bed and fixed her hair in front of the mirror, before walking down stairs. Her mouth twisted in disapproval when she noticed her dress was wrinkled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Klaus greeted her from the kitchen, placing a plate with eggs and bacon for her on the table.

Kol was already chowing down his food, and simply lifted his head up to her as a greeting. She smiled at him as Klaus pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

"We're leaving in a couple hours." He announced.

"I didn't pack anything." She said.

"Don't worry about that. You'll just have to buy a new wardrobe when we get to Italy." He replied.

"Italy?" Her eyes widened and her face lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, we're staying in Venice. The house is enormous, you probably won't see us for days unless you go searching for us." Kol chimed in.

Caroline had always wanted to go to Venice. The canals and the city streets seemed picturesque and exuded romance. She had to settle for Venice Beach, and to say the time spent there had been romantic would be blasphemous.

"You're going to love it there." Klaus smiled at her.

Kol rolled his eyes, noticing that they were once again in their own little bubble. He could only imagine what Rebekah would say when they showed up together. At least he'd have a partner in crime to tease them to no end. He smirked as he ate the rest of his eggs.

"Ok, lovebirds, we need to get going." He grumbled, excusing himself from the table.

Caroline looked away embarrassed, I guess she was transparent enough for Kol to notice the connection she shared with his brother. She finished up her breakfast and drank the last of her orange juice, quietly.

They had a bellman come pick up their luggage and send it directly to the airport. When they reached the entrance of the hotel, there was already a cab waiting for them. Klaus opened the door for her as she slid her way into the backseat. He followed, shutting the door behind him. Kol took the front seat, asking the cab driver to take them to LAX.

She looked at the rear view mirror, the Hollywood hills fading away in the distance. Her eyes closed, trying to suppress the memories of the life she was leaving behind. She looked over at Klaus who was staring out the window and smiled to herself, knowing she was doing the right thing.

* * *

**All reviews/criticism welcome! Please let me know what you think! **

**Part 2 will be uploaded later this week :) xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to have this chapter ready two days ago but RL got in the way! Also, I lied about it only being two parts, seeing as I've already written this second one and I still haven't included everything I wanted :-\ I can't believe I thought I could fit everything in a one-shot o_O There will be a third part and hopefully this time it won't take me a week to get it done! **

**The following is fluff-heavy with a dash of sexiness... you've been warned! ;) Enjoy & happy readings!**

* * *

**PART II: CITY OF WATER**

* * *

Venice was the epitome of grandeur and beauty. The canals ran all across the city, who's landmarks and structures were built entirely over water. Caroline's eyes wandered all over the place, unable to focus on one specific thing, her mouth slightly parted in awe as she studied the astounding architecture. She felt like she was in a Shakespearean play, surrounded by the sounds and smells of the Old World. Klaus watched her in silence, relishing in her elation. She stood under one of the arches of the Rialto Bridge, watching the water move below her feet. A gondola carrying a couple floated by, she could hear them expressing their content and whispering loving things to each other. _Honeymooner_, she thought, as she inadvertently smiled at the sight of their evident joy.

"Would you like to take a tour of the city, love?" She turned around to see Klaus standing a few feet behind her with a few shopping bags in hand, he was leaning against one of the bridge's posts.

Kol had gone straight home after arriving at the airport, especially after Klaus suggested she should buy a few changes of clothes before getting home. She had fun going from one boutique to another, trying on fashionable attires and shoes, but she didn't want to over do it as to not annoy him.

"Well..." She began.

"Come on, let's go." He said, taking a hold of her hand before she could give him a full response.

They walked a few blocks away from the main street and found a gondolier who didn't seem to be busy. He wore the traditional black pants, striped shirt, and straw hat. Klaus greeted him in Italian and chatted with him for a little while, as Caroline looked on, trying to figure out what he was saying. She was impressed by how effortlessly he expressed himself. After a few minutes, he climbed on the gondola and extended his hand to her, helping her on board. Once again, she found herself consumed by the excitement she felt in her chest and the way her stomach seemed to do flips whenever he touched her or looked at her with such intensity.

They sat down on the surprisingly comfortable red cushioned seats. Caroline turned her head, watching the gondolier start to paddle through the water and at the same time begin to carry a tune. They floated on the back canals of the city, it was quiet, as night began to descend upon them. The amber colored lights reflected off the surface of the water as the sky slowly went from blue to a dark purple with swirls of pink. If the city was beautiful during the day, at night time it looked like something out of a dream. There was no denying Venice was a place for lovers; it was the perfect setting for romance. Klaus leaned in closer, talking about the architecture and the landmarks. Caroline smiled and nodded in between _oooohs_ and _aaaahs_. She had only been there one day and was already enamored with Italy. The gondolier began speaking, and Caroline huffed in frustration, wishing she knew a tiny bit of Italian to understand what he was saying. Learning new languages was definitely going on her priorities list. Klaus smiled wide before replying.

"What did he say?" She asked, narrowing her eyes with curiosity.

"He says it's tradition to kiss every time we pass under a bridge." He stated, tilting his head slightly, that intense gaze on her eyes again.

Caroline began feeling short of breath as she noticed the bridge approaching them in the distance. She swallowed hard as her insides made her feel like she was in a roller coaster ride.

"Oh." She smiled nervously as she turned to look the other direction, shutting her eyes for a second.

"Don't worry, love. Only couples do it, it's believed to make their love last forever." He said, staring at the passing buildings.

The bridge became increasingly larger as they floated closer to it. Caroline inhaled deeply, shifting her eyes to look at Klaus without turning her head. The sky was now completely black, with the exception of the big white moon that glimmered above them. Shades of orange and gold adorned the side of the buildings as the gondola became covered by the darkness being cast over the water by the bridge. Caroline turned her body slightly and without thinking it twice, grabbed a hold of Klaus' face and lightly brushed her lips against his. Once, twice, three times, she nipped at his upper lip before releasing him. He looked at her, surprised and speechless.

"Why break tradition? Right?" She said as calmly as possible, even though her insides were ablaze.

Klaus smiled and nodded, looking into her eyes and then at her soft pink lips. It wasn't long before they came across another bridge, to which Caroline laughed, looking at him suspiciously.

"Did you specifically ask for the route with the most bridges or something?" She teased, as she swiped her hair from her eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it. I swear." He replied earnestly.

She kissed him, not because they were in love but because if there was ever going to be something remotely close to that between them, she didn't want to curse it. Caroline had never been superstitious but why take the chance of dooming eternal love? They both knew very well they weren't a couple. They had never been close to being in a relationship in the first place; things had always been a mess between them. Her feelings had always been foggy and she had denied any sort of attraction towards him over and over, never allowing herself to even consider him a possible suitor. She would've never thought that his words would eventually ring true. Now she was here, in one of the most romantic cities in the world, sitting in a gondola with a singing gondolier guiding them through narrow canals and kissing him under bridges.

They began slowing down until they reached a small little dock next to one of the most amazing buildings she had seen so far. Klaus got off first, once again, taking a hold of her hand and carefully helping her out of the gondola.

"Buona sera!" The gondolier said, flashing a smile at Caroline as he lightly tipped his hat. Klaus replied with the same phrase and she smiled wide, reciprocating it.

She looked up at the building in front of them in awe of its splendor. It was perfectly symmetrical and was beautifully decorated with tall columns and semi-circular arches, squared glass windows ran across in rows; it looked like a palace fit for a king.

"Welcome home..." Klaus said vibrantly, walking up the steps towards the door.

"Seriously?" She asked, her eyes as wide as the moon.

"Don't get too used to it, we'll be moving soon. I can't imagine Rebekah being too pleased to find out about you." He replied.

"Oh yes, how could I forget about your lovely sister, such a delight!" Caroline said sarcastically.

Klaus smiled, opening the door to the mansion. The marble floor was neatly polished and embellished with a gorgeous mahogany and caramel design. Her heels clinked against it as she walked, her eyes wandered about, admiring the paintings and artwork on the walls. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving the room a glamorous luminous atmosphere. She took small steps until she reached the living room, and turned back to look at Klaus who was still a few steps behind her. She was beaming at the sight of the elegant decor and chestnut furniture. She stepped on the plush maroon carpet, noticing a fireplace on the far end.

Caroline walked around silently into another section of the home. Large shelves, with rows and rows of books filled the walls and in the corner there was a small seating area; it looked relaxing and perfect for getting lost in the pages of a book. Two large windows gave a clear view of the canal outside.

As she reached the next room, with Klaus close behind, the sound of the TV grew louder and louder. She peeked in slowly, to find Kol sprawled across the couch, his hands locked behind his head and his feet crossed, over one of the cushions.

"Welcome!" He chimed, as he came to a seated position.

"This must be the man cave." Caroline noted, smiling as she looked around the room.

It was definitely the fun area of the home. It was more spacious than the other two rooms and not only did it have a large entertainment system with surround sound but also a full bar and a pool table. She could tell Kol liked spending a lot of time here.

"Rebekah called, said she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. How did we get stuck with such a floozy for a sister?" He asked his brother, with a smirk on his face. Klaus only shook his head and crinkled his forehead.

"What about Elijah?"

"He's around, I'm sure he'll be back later tonight." He replied, turning his attention back to the television.

"Let me show you to your room." Klaus told Caroline, as he lightly placed his hand on her arm.

They walked towards the staircase, which split into two different directions at the top. She held on to the wooden railing when she got to last step, waiting for him to tell her where to go next.

"You're room's to the right." He said with a smile, "Don't worry, Rebekah's room is on the complete opposite end." Caroline grinned as she continued to the right.

There was a long hallway, they passed four different doors before they reached her bedroom. She opened the door and smiled as she stepped foot inside. The four-post bed was large enough to fit six people and was covered in a thick deep purple and gold comforter with a mountain of pillows at the head. The curtains were of the same color and the furniture was made of a deep chocolate wood. She walked towards the window and parted the curtains, releasing a loud sigh as she took in the beauty of the city in front of her eyes.

"It's perfect." She said, her expression displaying the joy she was feeling inside.

"I'm glad you like it. I should probably leave you to rest now. Good night, Caroline." He said, placing the shopping bags on her bed.

"Good night and thank you." She replied as she watched him walk out of the room. He hadn't closed the door completely when a thought came to her mind.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, as he peered his head back inside, "Where's your room?" She asked shyly, "You know, just in case I need anything." She explained as she stood in front of the door.

He smiled and pointed down the hall, "Second door."

She nodded, closing the door slowly as she watched him make his way down the hall.

* * *

Caroline rummaged through the shopping bags, the next morning, trying to figure out what to wear for the day. The weather seemed nice and warm, so she decided on a pair of khaki shorts and a white sleeveless blouse. Her slender fingers ran through her hair as she twirled the strands to make her waves more pronounced. She sat in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection, her skin was as youthful as it had been many years ago. The rosy appearance of her cheeks hadn't changed at all and not a single line marked her face. The pools of blue in her eyes remained intact even after all the crying and suffering she'd experienced throughout the years. Caroline knew she would forever look this way, never having to worry about growing old, becoming wrinkly, or developing weird age spots. Being a vampire wasn't entirely a curse but also a blessing, she smiled to herself as she finished getting ready.

She leaned over the window sill, watching the city come to life with people. Her mind drifted off to that night when she left Mystic Falls. The whole chain of events that followed were based on her decision to stick by Tyler's side. She didn't know better, she was mentally too young and naive to realize that things wouldn't always be sunshine and rainbows between them. Caroline still couldn't believe she let herself get wrapped up in a lifestyle that only made her miserable. Where did all her strength and independence go? She could've made it on her own but instead allowed herself to be manipulated into thinking she was worthless and deserved what she was getting. She took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the window, refusing to let herself become consumed with melancholy.

The hall was quiet, her footsteps inaudible over the carpet. She passed Klaus' bedroom, eyeing it for a second before continuing downstairs. She turned the corner towards the dining room area and stopped when she heard Rebekah's voice resonating from the room.

"Tell me what it is, Kol!" She sounded a bit annoyed and Caroline could tell her brother had been messing with her for probably quite a while now.

"Why? It's not my surprise to spoil! Wait for Nik to get here, he'll tell you." Kol replied, his voice accompanied by the sound of a fork coming in contact with a plate.

Caroline stood there, motionless, not knowing if she should walk in or wait for Klaus to get there. Apparently he wasn't home and frankly she was a bit afraid of how Rebekah would react to her presence. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps entering the room.

"Do you two do anything else besides argue all the time?" Caroline recognized the voice belonging to Elijah.

A few seconds later another pair of footsteps made its presence known.

"Nik! Kol said you have a surprise for me. What is it?" Rebekah asked with a tone of excitement.

There was silence that caused Caroline to cease her breathing, afraid to be overheard. After a few seconds she began taking small steps towards the dining room, freezing as she reached the doorway. She figured Rebekah would find out eventually, might as well get it over with. She stepped under the doorway, taking note of the blonde sitting on the table. The clank of her fork hitting the plate as she dropped it, was the only audible sound.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rebekah stood up, looking at Klaus with eyes like daggers.

An obvious smirk appeared on Kol's face as he placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, all he needed was a bowl of popcorn to enhance his viewing experience.

"Rebekah, that's no way to treat a guest." Klaus said sternly.

"But this is my house too Nik! You can't just bring anyone here without asking first!" The blonde was definitely not happy, she stood up, placing her hands on the table as she looked at Caroline with narrowed eyes.

"So did you like the surprise?" Kol asked, looking over at his sister.

"Shut up, Kol!" Rebekah fumed, throwing her napkin at his face.

Elijah stood in the background, quietly observing everything without interrupting. He always seemed to be the pacifist of the family, not to say he couldn't be as ruthless as the rest of them. However, there was a kindness to him and a good-hearted nature that Caroline couldn't deny. It was no wonder Elena had vouched for him so many times before. He noticed she was looking in his direction and acknowledged her with a slight nod, his lips faintly curving up to form a smile. She smiled back at him, before turning her attention back to the sibling confrontation taking place over the dining table.

"We'll only be here a few days until I finish making arrangements to move into the new house." Klaus explained, trying to calm his sister down.

"This is ridiculous, she wanders back into your life after all these years and you immediately forget about your family." She muttered as she walked out of the dining room, knocking over her chair in the process.

Caroline let out a loud sigh. "Well, that actually went a lot better than I expected." She said calmly, "I really thought she'd try to kick me out. Literally."

Kol went back to eating his breakfast and Klaus looked at her warmly, "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful! Thank you." She replied, still feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation.

"Rebekah can be childish at times but I'm fairly certain your presence will help." Elijah finally spoke, taking a few steps towards her. "She'll soon realize the benefits of having another woman around. I have a feeling that deep down she might even long for that kind of interaction."

"Very deep down..." Caroline said under her breath.

"Well, it was very nice seeing you again Caroline, but I must get going now. There are things that require my attention." Elijah smiled, excusing himself.

"Going on another one of your little expeditions? Still pining over the one who got away, I see." Klaus shot a look of disapproval at his brother. "Katerina still has you wrapped around his finger after all these years."

"You're the last person who should be lecturing me about unrequited love, Niklaus." Elijah replied, shifting his gaze between his brother and Caroline.

"Ok... this conversation has officially become a snoozefest." Kol announced, leaving the table, "I'm gonna go find myself something more entertaining to do." He walked out of the dining room. Elijah once again excused himself, leaving them alone.

Caroline took a seat on the table pondering over the conversation. Klaus' eyes were fixated on her as he remained standing, his arm leaning over one of the chair's backrest. Unrequited love was one way to put it, although things weren't quite the way they used to be between her and Klaus now.

"I want to show you something." He said, breaking the silence that had taken over.

Caroline followed him, as he guided her up the stairs and into one of the rooms that was in the same hallway as hers. They opened the door to his studio, pieces of artwork were scattered all over the place along with drawings and every piece of utensil imaginable, necessary to create a masterpiece. She stopped to admire his work.

"This way." He said, calling her over.

She approached him, noticing there was another staircase hiding behind a large bookcase. They swiftly walked up what seemed like three flights of stairs until they came to a door that opened up to the roof of the building. Caroline walked out, taking a note of the giant swimming pool and the lounge chairs along each side. She could see the whole city from there, it made her feel liberated and peaceful.

"Feel free to come up here any time you want. Make the most of it while we're still here," he began, "I promise you'll love the new house as much, if not more than this one." He said, with a smile.

His eyes exuded an electrifying gaze, Caroline could practically feel them on her. They were the most captivating shade of blue, and always seemed to display a hint of dolefulness. There was no denying that he was handsome, she quite enjoyed the scruff on his face, and the way his lips trembled when he was in deep thought. Little butterflies formed in her stomach as she thought of the taste and feel of his mouth on hers.

Klaus always treated her with respect, never wanting to do anything without her consent. They had kissed the night before and ever since then he hadn't brought it up or tried to do it again. She was pretty convinced that he wouldn't take such actions unless she took the initiative. I guess this was the way it was going to be. He saved her, which meant the ball was now in her court, apparently.

"When are we leaving?" She asked, studying the scenery.

"Everything should be ready by the beginning of next week." He replied, "You'll have to deal with Rebekah for a little while longer, love."

She smiled at the word. The thought of dealing with his sister for a few days wasn't even something that bothered her. She knew when to remain civilized and take the high road.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day sight-seeing; Klaus took her to one of the city's most famous art museums. She was truly impressed by his knowledge and ability to critique the various paintings in the exhibit. Caroline could tell he was really passionate about art, it was obvious in the way he articulated his words. There were times when she found herself distracted by his facial expressions, making his words sound muffled. The embarrassment of getting caught more than once made her realize she had to pay more attention to what he was saying and less to the reactions he arose in her.

They returned home later that evening to an empty home. After a few glasses of wine and small chat by the fireplace, they both decided to call it a night. Caroline parted ways to her bedroom and slipped under the warm covers, thinking back to the day's events with smile on her face.

_There she was again, a large crowd of men salivating, looking at her like she was the main course. Caroline felt ashamed and filthy just watching them. They laughed and whispered into each other's ears, pointing at her as they pulled money out of their wallets. _

"_It's just you and me now, Caroline." Tyler's voice echoed around her. "I'm all you have left."_

_A strong sense of overpowering despair took over her as she tried to scream, her throat closing up on her, preventing any sound from coming out. She looked down at the shiny floor of the stage, her face reflected back at her with tears streaming down her face. _

Caroline woke up in a night sweat, out of breath and with her heart pounding so hard it was threatening to leap right out of her chest.

"You're fine, love. It was only a dream." Klaus was sitting right beside her and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him without hesitation. His hand gently stroked her hair as he held her close to his chest. "I heard you screaming, thought that maybe you were in some sort of trouble."

"It felt so real." She stammered, still holding on to him.

"Whatever it was, just remember you're safe here, sweetheart." He said warmly.

It wasn't until she was fully calm that she noticed he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of flannel pants. Caroline felt the firmness of his chest pressed up against the side of her face and his strong defined arms wrapped around her. Her breathing became uneasy again, this time for completely different reasons. She slowly distanced herself from him as she rested her head back on the pillow.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" She asked timidly, curling up on her side.

Klaus leaned back against the headboard, straightening his legs over the bed. "Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want."

Caroline closed her eyes, attempting to fall back asleep but his scent clouded her thoughts. She couldn't find the will to doze off, knowing he was there, sitting on her bed half naked. After a few minutes, she moved around a bit, becoming even more restless as her efforts to fall asleep continuously failed.

"What's wrong love? Having trouble falling asleep?" He whispered as he slid down onto the pillow next to her. He came to rest on his side, only a few inches from Caroline's face. "If the memories are too much... I can make you forget." He spoke quietly, his sweet warm breath caressing her face.

"No." She replied softly, "I need to remember. It's the only way I can come out of this stronger." They stared at each other in silence as he nodded, understanding her decision.

"Klaus..." she murmured.

"Hmmm?" He replied, watching her intently.

"Whatever I want?" Caroline asked, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "You said you'd do whatever I wanted."

"Oh, yeah. Why? Is there something you need me to do?" He asked, starting to lift himself up.

"No." She replied, placing her hand on his arm and pulling him back onto the pillow. "But I do know what I want..." She purred.

Caroline closed the gap between them, her lips latching hungrily onto his. She kissed him with such fervor that it even surprised her. A warm feeling invaded the pit of her stomach as a jolt of excitement spread throughout her body. She didn't know how it was possible for him to taste even better than the first time, but he did. She ran her hand over his bare back as she granted his tongue access to her mouth. Klaus had been dying to kiss her this way, with unfettered passion. He slid lower on the bed, his fingers pulled the strap of her night gown off her shoulder as he placed soft kisses over it. His lips traced a path along her collarbone and chest before settling on her neck. His hand glided over her side, carefully taking in her figure, before gently kneaded the back of her leg. He continued his trajectory higher up her thigh, her leg laced over his hip as his hand slid underneath her gown. He could feel and hear how heavy she was breathing as he ran his tongued over her neck. A tiny moan escaped Caroline's lips when she felt his other hand wrap around her breast. Her moment of bliss was disrupted by his abrupt decision to pull away from her.

"I'm sorry love, I don't want to take advantage of the situation." He said, rubbing his hand over his face. "You had a rough night and it's probably better if we both get some rest." He concluded, sliding off the bed and coming to his feet.

Caroline didn't say anything. She was still reeling from the many emotions she was experiencing. She simply nodded with a disappointed look on her face. Klaus walked away and she couldn't help noticing he'd also gotten a bit excited during their little exchange. She smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishment.

* * *

"You're really testing my patience, Nik." Rebekah snapped back, standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at both Klaus and Caroline who were sitting on the couch.

"She needs a new wardrobe. I'm sure you'd be of better assistance than me." Klaus simpered.

Rebekah looked at Caroline with one eyebrow raised, "You've never been to a runway show before, have you?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"Nope." Caroline replied, "Look Rebekah, I know we've never seen eye-to-eye but if it makes you feel any better, this will be the only time you'll have to do this for me. You won't have to see me after this weekend." She concluded.

"Come on, do it for me?" Klaus asked with a pleading look.

"Fine." She conceded, examining her nails with a childish pout on her face. Caroline and Klaus both smiled at each other.

* * *

The car ride to Milan was almost three hours. The first couple being painfully silent and awkward. Caroline looked out the window, admiring the scenery rushing past them. She'd only ever watched a runway show when they featured it on entertainment news, so she was definitely thrilled to see the latest fashion trends in person. She moved her leg around anxiously, hoping to pass a sign announcing their close proximity to the city.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Rebekah asked, giving her restless leg a quick glance.

Caroline stopped. "No, I'm just excited." She replied, smiling at the blonde in the driver seat.

Rebekah looked over at her, pursing her lips before relenting a faint smile. "I always have to come alone to these things," she paused, "my brothers hate it. I brought Kol once and all he was interested in was getting to know the models." Caroline laughed, not at all surprised.

"Yeah, well, guys do tend to not be very fond of shopping in general." She said sympathetically.

The car once again became smothered in silence as Caroline returned her gaze to the window and Rebekah focused on the road ahead. After a few minutes of driving the Original broke the stillness once again.

"Kol told me you were working as a waitress at a nightclub." There was a tone to her voice that made Caroline feel like she wanted to know more.

"Actually..." She paused for a moment, trying to decide if telling Rebekah the truth was a good idea or the worst mistake she could make.

"What? Isn't that how Nik found you?" She asked with curiosity.

"It _was_ at a club, if you will, but mainly for males. And I wasn't working as a waitress." She looked away, taking another long pause. "I took quite the downfall after leaving Mystic Falls." Caroline muttered in pauses, feeling a bit ashamed by her confession.

"You were a dancer?" Rebekah asked, astonished by her revelation. "Why?" She probed further.

"Because... I made stupid decisions, that's why." She replied.

Caroline spent the rest of the trip talking about everything that had happened. She shared the horrors of having to put up with crude and vulgar men, something only Rebekah as a woman, could grasp. She was surprisingly understanding and Caroline got the sense that she was even displaying signs of empathy. It felt good to be able to speak to someone without having to worry about them trying to seek revenge on her behalf. She appreciated Klaus' concern but sometimes it felt like she had to downplay things in order to avoid him getting angry. After a while the topic shifted into something lighter. They even shared a few laughs, remembering the feuds they had, neither of them actually finding a good enough reason for them in the first place.

"Why are you trusting me with this?" Rebekah questioned her motives.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have many people to talk to anymore." Caroline said.

"I know what you mean." She replied, realizing that they had more things in common than not.

* * *

The two blondes sat in the front row, usually reserved for celebrities and fashion icons. They watched as the models strode down the catwalk, they were all so thin, sulking at every step, stopping only briefly to pose for the cameras.

Rebekah leaned over and whispered. "I forgot to mention, Nik said to make sure you pick an evening dress. Didn't say why."

Caroline raised her eyebrows inquisitively and nodded. She smiled to herself, wondering what kind of plans Klaus had in store for her.

They saw everything from Dolce & Gabbana to Versace and Gucci. Caroline fell in love with many of the outfits, especially a gorgeous emerald evening dress, she was sure Klaus would love as well. As Rebekah explained, the advantage of being a vampire was that they didn't have to wait months to get the clothes they liked, it was as simple as compelling a few people to get what they wanted the same day.

"If they say you can't purchase a specific item, just do your thing. It works every time." The blonde explained as Caroline looked around at the various outfits. "And if you need any help, just ask." She offered.

A few sessions of compulsion later, which Caroline was sure would result in the firing of a few employees, they both walked out with their hands full of shopping bags. It was already late in the evening and neither of them had eaten anything the whole day. Rebekah spotted a young handsome man, standing all alone next to a statue in the plaza. She smirked devilishly as she walked in his direction and Caroline knew exactly what she was intending to do.

"I'll wait here." She said, taking a seat on a bench.

"Caroline, you're a vampire." She lowered her voice. "Look at it as a lion eating a zebra, except we're not actually going to kill him. That's just how the food chain works, you can't fight it."

Caroline looked at her unconvinced. She'd never liked the idea of just using humans for blood supply, even if it was necessary for them to survive. There were other ways of getting their hands on blood that didn't require sinking their fangs into anyone's neck.

"Ok, well then just think of me as a vegetarian of sorts. Or think of this way, I like eating my burger without having to kill the cow." She explained with a smirk on her face.

"You're so odd." Rebekah replied, placing her bags on the bench. "I'll be back shortly." She said, walking away towards her unsuspecting victim.

* * *

They arrived home close to midnight and Caroline ran directly to the fridge, scavenging for food.

"Eat all the food you want but it won't do much for your hunger." Rebekah said, watching her pull out a container with leftover pasta.

"It'll help." Caroline replied, throwing it into the microwave.

Klaus walked into the kitchen, noticing they both had their share of shopping bags. "I'm glad to see my sister brought you back in one piece." He said to Caroline, glancing over at Rebekah with narrowed eyes.

"Well I knew I'd have to suffer your wrath otherwise." His sister replied with pursed lips. "I'm going to bed, it's been an exhausting day." She said, walking out of the kitchen. A few seconds later she peered her head back inside, "she's not so bad." She simply stated before finally leaving.

Klaus turned around, giving her a complacent look. "Did she really just say that about you?" Caroline nodded with a smile, her mouth full of food.

He chuckled, finding her gesture endearing. "I have something for you." He said, asking her to follow.

He walked her into the entertainment room and pointed to a small fridge behind the bar. Caroline widened her eyes as she pulled on the handle. It was filled with a large supply of blood bags and she grabbed one, holding it up against her face.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, eagerly ripping a hole on the top.

"I can't say it was an easy feat to get a hold of so many but Kol helped." He said with a smile.

"Well I greatly appreciate it and I'll be sure to thank Kol when I see him." She said, sipping on the fluid.

After getting her fill and telling Klaus all about her trip to Milan, they both walked up the stairs and headed towards their rooms.

"Look, about last night..." She began.

"Don't worry about it, love. You were feeling vulnerable, I understand." He contended.

"No. I mean yes, but that's not why I kissed you." Caroline remarked with a sullen expression. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "I... feel..." her voice trailed off, as she stumbled over her words, "_You_ make me feel certain things that I haven't felt in a very long time." She admitted.

Klaus didn't know how to respond. He was thrilled with the idea of her having feelings for him but at the same time he was afraid she was confusing her gratitude for something else.

"Look I'm completely capable of recognizing my own feelings. I'm not, by any means, confusing things." She said, almost as if she had read his mind.

He smiled at her, trusting her words. "Ok, let me take you out on a real date then and if you still feel the same after that, then we can talk." He countered.

A grin split across her face. "Deal!"

"I have tickets for the theater tomorrow. I was already planning on taking you, but we'll do things a bit differently now." He smirked. "Good night, love."

"Good night," she replied quietly, placing a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth, before retiring to her room.

* * *

"Where are you going, all dressed up?" Kol teased, as he gave his brother a once-over.

"I'm taking Caroline to the theater." He replied, as he took a seat on the couch by the stairs.

"Have you two seriously not done it already?" He asked shocked. "You practically undress each other with your eyes whenever you're in close proximity."

"Not everyone's like you, Kol. Some people like to get to know each other before jumping into bed."

They heard the front door shut closed as Rebekah strolled in casually. "What?" She asked, eyeing her brothers with suspicion.

"Nothing, just giving Nik some pointers. He has a _date_ tonight." Kol announced.

"Oh, going out with Caroline, I presume. You two really have to stop with this charade. You can practically cut the tension between you with a knife." She said. Kol raised his hands up, in a victory stance.

"What did I say?" He leaned into his brother, invading his personal space. Klaus rolled his eyes, ignoring them both.

"Anyway, I just came back to change. I have somewhere to be tonight." Rebekah said with a smirk as she ran up to her room.

"Am I the only one not doing anything this evening? I really need to get myself a lady friend." Kol grunted. His eyes suddenly shot up to the top of the stairs as he whistled in a flattering manner.

Klaus stood up, noticing Caroline walking down towards him. She was dressed in the short halter top emerald dress she had purchased in Milan. It was fitted to a T and was flattering to her body shape; she had curves in all the right places. He stared at her in awe, her hair was parted at the side, falling in waves over her bare shoulders. The color of the dress made her eyes stand out even more and they seemed to sparkle along with her sultry pink lips. Caroline smiled as she finally reached him.

"You look stunning." He muttered, not taking his eyes off of her for one second.

"Thank you." She grinned.

Kol cleared his throat, "You look very beautiful, Caroline. Hope you two have _fun_ this evening." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Caroline shook her head, blushing at his comment. "Thank you, Kol. And also, thank you for helping Klaus out with the blood bags. That was very sweet of you." She said warmly.

"Well, I did most of the work." Klaus chimed in, feeling a bit neglected. Caroline found it adorable that he was acting a little jealous.

"It was very thoughtful of you." She said to him with a smile.

"Ok, that's definitely my queue." Kol announced, heading up the stairs. "Have _fun_!" He reiterated before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

It had been an amazing evening. The theatre, the stroll around the square, and the romantic candlelit dinner had left Caroline feeling like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe how sweet and charming Klaus truly was. It was almost impossible to believe he could be capable of wreaking havoc, what with those cute dimples and lovable smile of his.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been treated like this. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her, of course she couldn't deny the stunning dress she was wearing might have helped. It was those coy glances they gave each other that made the tension between them so much stronger. They shared smirks, as if they were both trying to conceal a big secret.

They had both drank plenty of wine. Any other person would have passed out after consuming that much but they barely felt its effects. They arrived at the house past midnight. A very dim light in one of the bedrooms alerted them that tonight, they weren't alone. He slipped the key in and unlocked the door, allowing her to walk in first. Caroline slipped off her heels and walked barefoot over the marble floor, carefully going up the stairs as to not disturb whoever was home. They both stopped when they got to Klaus' door.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. It was one of the best ones I've ever had." Caroline said in a low voice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was definitely one of the best I've had as well." He replied.

"Yeah..." She said, giving him a coquettish look.

They both stood there in silence, sharing glances and smiling awkwardly. One minute they were ready to part ways, the next Caroline had her legs wrapped around his hips like a koala climbing a tree. Klaus supported her weight by placing his hands under her rear, digging his fingers to gently massage her curves. Their lips were busy, lost in each other's taste. They crashed into his door, causing a loud thump to resonate through the hall. Klaus grabbed on to the door handle with one hand, still kissing her fiercely. The door swung open as he stumbled inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

They fell on the bed, his body crashing on top of her as their lips continued to wrap around each other. Caroline's hands hurriedly undid his shirt and pants. And Klaus worked on getting the dress off her body, accidentally tearing its side in the process. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, the friction causing the heat in Caroline's center to intensify and Klaus' hardness to grow. She could feel the moisture building up between her legs as his length rubbed up against her.

They were both aching to be closer as their desire raged on without restrain. Klaus filled her up completely and Caroline couldn't help moaning and whimpering as he felt him move inside her. His hands latched on to her breasts, grazing the nipples with his thumbs. They were both enveloped in a frenzy of pleasure and emotions. Their bodies moved in slow and rapid intervals, providing each other with mutual satisfaction. Caroline found herself in a state of euphoria as she climaxed multiple times throughout. Klaus had been waiting to have her like this for so long that it didn't take him long to finish. But even after that, they couldn't seem to get enough and continued reveling in each other for hours, never tiring.

Klaus buried his face in her chest as he thrust into her relentlessly, finally emptying himself inside of her one last time. After they were both fulfilled, he teasingly nipped at her breasts, causing her to laugh and squirm underneath him. He laughed, placing a kiss on her lips as he slowly slipped out of her.

* * *

He woke up to his fair haired beauty lying next to him. She was on her stomach, resting peacefully. The sheets only covered the bottom half of her naked body. Her bare back and hips were clearly visible, and he gently ran his finger over her skin, enjoying its softness. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Good morning." She spoke softly, opening her eyes slowly.

"Good morning, love." He replied.

Caroline hoisted herself up, covering her naked body with the sheets as she gave him a flirtatious smile. She stood up, wrapped up in the covers, pulling them off the bed as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Come back over here..." He said, his offering becoming even more tempting when she noticed that she had left him completely naked on the bed.

A surprised look appeared on her face before she burst out in giggles. She let the sheets fall off her body and slowly walked back to him, climbing on the bed and giving in to his request.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that they managed to step foot downstairs. After having exhausted themselves by taking pleasure in each other, both in bed and in the shower, they figured it was time for them to eat and start packing. Klaus had finalized the deal on the new house and they would be moving there the next day.

Caroline made her way to the bar and opened the fridge, pulling out a cold bag of blood. She looked over at Klaus and tossed him one. He gave her an appreciative gesture, although he preferred his blood warm and straight from the source. Caroline knew that as well and even though she was willing to turn a blind eye if the situation presented itself, she also knew he wouldn't turn down a request as petty as drinking from a blood bag.

They sat on the couch like two kids drinking their Capri Suns, when Rebekah and Kol walked in. The siblings grew silent, only giving each other devilish smirks. Caroline had a feeling their previous encounters hadn't gone unnoticed but she had no idea to what extent. They both walked over to the pool table, prepping it to start playing. Caroline and Klaus continued working on their blood bags.

"Bekah, did I ever tell you about the time I spent at the Stanley Hotel?" Kol asked as he was getting ready to break.

"Isn't that where they filmed that scary movie with Jack Nicholson?" She asked casually, watching his brother hit two striped balls into the pockets.

"The Shining, yeah. I couldn't sleep at all the first night I was there." He said, hitting the cue ball.

Rebekah laughed, "Oh shut up Kol! Since when are you afraid of anything?"

Klaus was already long finished with his blood bag and Caroline was just sucking out the last drops. They looked over at the siblings, wondering where this whole conversation was going, it was definitely odd.

"I'm not. But I had the unfortunate luck of getting a room next to the most rowdy couple!" He looked over at Klaus and then at Caroline, "Have you guys ever tried to sleep while a couple is having sex?" He asked.

Rebekah continued playing, a smug look on her face. "I think we've all been there at least once." She said, after taking her shot. "Don't you guys agree?"

Caroline and Klaus both knew what was going on now. She felt embarrassed that they'd actually heard their exchange. They thought they were being quiet, but I guess that word didn't really exist in the vampire world.

"So this couple, just keeps going and going! I mean, it's continuous! 'aaah yeaaah'... 'ooooh it feels so good, please don't stop!'... it was crazy." Kol said enthusiastically.

Caroline actually found his attempts to imitate their voices quite funny. Klaus stood up, giving his brother a dirty look as the siblings both put down their cues.

"Go on, tell us more about your little story, see how long your tongue stays in your mouth." He said hoarsely, pressing his chest against his brother's. Rebekah stood still, that mischievous look still on display.

"They're just messing with us. There's no reason to start a fight over something like this." Caroline said, walking over to them.

"Well at least she has a sense of humor. Maybe she'll teach you a thing or two, Nik." Kol replied with a smile.

"You two are so childish." He said, shifting his eyes between him and Rebekah.

"And you're such a grump! I think Caroline should take you back upstairs because apparently you didn't get enough." She remarked, widening her eyes when she saw her brother threatening to go after her.

Rebekah ran out of there, her laugh echoing throughout the house. Caroline laughed too; it was amusing to see them bickering like children in a playground. Kol raised up his hands, admitting that he was giving up and walked out of the room just as fast.

"You find this entertaining?" He asked the pretty blonde as she composed herself.

"Yes!" Caroline replied, "I don't think I've ever seen you three act more like siblings before. I'm an only child but I can imagine there would've been the same amount of teasing and fooling around at my house." She admitted. "What's the point of having siblings if you can't poke fun at them every once in a while?" Klaus smiled, realizing she was probably right.

* * *

Caroline packed the few belongings she had and then helped Klaus with his things. The new house would have furniture and the necessary appliances but there were items they couldn't leave behind, amongst them was Klaus' collection of paintings. She couldn't imagine how the new house could be any better than the one they lived in now but was very anxious to see it for herself. She would miss looking out her window every morning and not seeing the canals but they weren't moving too far away and she knew they'd visit often.

Klaus' siblings were fun and all but if the previous night's events proved anything, it was that they needed their privacy. Caroline felt like Rebekah and her had made it past a hurdle, thanks to that trip they had taken to Milan, and she was positive that they'd be able to have a closer relationships as time went on.

"Ready for tomorrow, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he watched tape shut one of the boxes.

"I've never been more ready." She replied with a smile.

* * *

**Klaus is whipped isn't he? Ugh, I can't help it you guys... he turns into a puppy every time he's around her and I love it so much! And**** I apologize for only having Elijah in it for like .2 seconds :-\**

******If you wanna talk Klaroline and squee over that super hot hallway scene (still not over it) or mourn Klaus' desiccation (he'll be back, don't worry...) join me on Tumblr (reedusstew)! **

******Last but not least: ********Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you. xoxo.**


	3. Excerpts

**Hi! First off, I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait FOREVER to finally update. I don't know how many of you saw my Tumblr post a while back, but I just hit a wall with this story. To this day, I feel like anything I write will just not be good enough and I'm very sorry for not being able to complete this story the way I wanted to! It pains me, but I'm going to have to close this one for good. I am, however, giving you guys a few excerpts of what I had already written before I hit the writer's block wall. Don't hate me! :-\**

* * *

**EXCERPT #1**

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the car, surrounded by the picturesque green hills covered in wildflowers. A light refreshing breeze enveloped her as the sun's warm rays poured down on her face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking in the air infused with scents of flowers and pasture. Klaus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear and she smiled, slightly turning her head to stare into his radiant blue eyes.

She grinned as her gaze fell over the new home. _Their home_. It was an enormous two-story villa, located about a two hour drive from Venice, in the beautiful Italian countryside. She loved every aspect of it, from its elaborate Tuscan design to the grey stone walkway leading up to the entrance. Its walls were a deep sandy color and the roof's dark taupe shade created the perfect contrast. Arches ran across the entrance and the glass on the windows were a faint tint of blue. There was a terrace that stretched along the south side of the house and a smaller one that covered the north side.

"You were right. I love it!" She exclaimed, grinning as her pearly whites sparkled in the sun.

She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck as her lips clashed into his. Klaus smiled against her lips as they broke apart.

"And you haven't seen the best part yet." He said, taking her hand in his.

He led her through each room of the house. The family room had the obligatory fireplace that seemed to be present in every home Klaus had own thus far, and the dark brown leather sofas gave it a very earthy feel. The entire floor was covered in a cream colored carpet.

The kitchen had marble counters and oak brown cabinets with bronze handles. It was fully equipped with a refrigerator, stove, toaster oven, and a coffeemaker. Caroline looked at him inquisitively without saying a word.

"I didn't forget about your _meals_, love." He said, knowing exactly what was on her mind. She smiled at him with twinkly eyes.

They continued the tour, climbing up stairs to the second floor where all the rooms were located. They had plenty of extra space, it was definitely too big for just the two of them, but Klaus loved living large and she didn't mind it at all. The master bedroom was luxurious, with a large bathroom. Caroline couldn't hide her excitement when she spotted the hot tub. She couldn't decide what she liked more, that or the walk-in closet.

"Plenty of room for you, I hope." He said, as she walked around, tracing her fingers over the furniture.

"More than I need, really." Caroline replied, smiling wide.

"I figured it's what you deserve." He said, leaning against the doorframe.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, this is _my_ room?"

Klaus simply smiled with a quick nod. The expression on Caroline's face was not what he was expecting.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" She asked with an attitude that made Klaus feel like he was in trouble.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You bring me to one of the most romantic cities in the world. We kiss, we go on a date, we make love! We move to this house and now you're telling me we're back to being just... Just... What exactly? What are we?" She took no pauses, expelling everything out of her chest in one breath.

"I'm sorry, love." He said gently, walking towards her. "I didn't want to pressure you into anything. That's all." He explained.

He searched for her eyes but she avoided him, crossing her arms over her chest in anger. Klaus found her attitude endearing but kept a straight face as to not make it any worse.

"So, what are we then? Am I just your guest or something?" Caroline asked, finally giving him a quick glance.

"You know you're so much more than that, love. I didn't want to make you feel like I was forcing you into anything." Klaus said, placing his hands on her arms. "You're everything to me, Caroline." The way he said her name caused tingles to run down the back of her neck.

Her demeanor softened and she finally looked him straight in the eyes. "I appreciate you being a gentleman, but is having separate rooms really necessary?" She replied with a smirk. "I mean, how often are we actually going to sleep alone?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love your assertiveness?" He asked coyly.

Caroline had nothing else to say at that moment. All she wanted to do was taste his lips. Having him so close was intoxicating. Her fingertips raked the back of his neck as her mouth made contact with his. He slowly lowered his hands to her waist, drawing her in closer. It always surprised her how being with him made her feel. She knew she didn't have to hide behind a facade; she could be herself and most importantly, she felt free. Her lips gently sucked on his, her teeth scraping them lightly as he parted them. Klaus pulled away, leaving her gasping for air and wanting more.

"Remember you still have to see the best past." He muttered.

She relented, even though she wanted him and nothing else at the moment. Klaus smiled at her, knowing that her body was more than ready for him to do whatever he pleased. It was difficult for him to turn down such an opportunity but he was dying to see her face when he showed her what he had in store. He held on to her hand and walked her downstairs. They headed towards the back of the house and a familiar smell hit Caroline's nostrils as soon as they stepped outside. She smiled wide but restrained herself from jumping to conclusions.

They walked around the swimming pool, its blue water sparkled and moved with the breeze. Klaus unlocked the gate but before Caroline could walk out, he made it a point to cover her eyes.

"You know I can still hear and smell with perfect clarity right?" She asked with a giggle.

"Humor me." He said as he guided her forward.

It didn't take Caroline long to realize what the surprise was. She was practically jumping of excitement as soon as she heard it. When Klaus uncovered her eyes she saw them. Two beautiful horses stood in a stable. One of them was dark brown, it was bigger and stronger than the other. The second was a gorgeous blend of white with patches of grey and a white mane and tale. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were filled with joy at the sight of the creatures.

"Do you like them?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I can't believe you did this!" She replied stunned, "I love them!"

Caroline slowly reached out to the smaller horse, running her hand over its smooth, shiny coat. It was soft and warm but she quickly pulled it away when the the horse released a loud snort.

Klaus smiled wide, "I think she likes you."

"Hmmm." Caroline hummed, nervously, before placing her hand on it again.

"Do you want to ride it for a bit?" He asked, sure of the fact that she was dying to do it. He didn't even wait for her to answer and quickly saddled them up, bringing them out of the stables.

He helped Caroline hop on and made sure she was seated securely before climbing on his. She looked at him and noticed how effortlessly he did it, almost as if he'd been riding his whole life.

"I have to admit, I'm kind of freaking out right now. I haven't been on a horse since I was five and that was actually a pony." Caroline confessed, nervously.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." He replied, as the horses began moving.

They only rode for a few minutes before coming to rest in an open field, their home looked tiny in the distance. Klaus helped her down as she looked around, taken aback by the beauty of the scenery. The tall grass was vibrant and the flowers gave the air a sweet smell.

Caroline sat on the grass before lying on her back, enjoying the sunshine. Klaus sat next to her, leaning over her face.

"I told you, you'd be fine." He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Caroline pulled him down towards her until he was hovering over her, his body threatening to collapse on her any minute. Her tongue parted his lips teasingly, until it was submerged in his warm mouth. He lifted her shirt up, exposing her midsection as he broke the kiss away. His eyes swept over her and a tiny smirk appeared on his face as he brought his mouth to her stomach. His hot breath touched her skin, as his lips left a trail of kisses over her belly button.

She giggled as she watched him slowly undo her shorts. Her breathing became uneven when his hands began pulling them down, revealing the tiny undergarment she was wearing. His eyes shot up at her and she noticed the hunger in his gaze. He continued with his kisses, each one making her shiver and gasp in delight. She closed her eyes when his tongue came in touch with the flesh between her legs.

Tiny little stars appeared behind her eyelids before an explosion of cosmic proportions began firing off as Klaus started doing amazing things with his mouth and tongue. She arched her back and moaned, as she curled his hair around her fingers. He delighted himself in her taste and her response only made his length throb as it stiffened itself even more. He felt her body spasm underneath him as her moans turned into exhausted little whimpers, and he slowly retracted himself. Caroline pulled her shorts back up, exhaling loudly.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" She asked breathlessly, looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"Not when it comes to pleasing you." He replied with a puff.

Caroline smiled, running her hand over his chest and continued even lower until it reached the hardness underneath his jeans. She kissed him as her fingers began to undo his belt buckle. They were so caught up in the moment it took Klaus a minute to recognize a familiar voice in the distance. Caroline released his lips when she noticed him tense up. She turned her head towards the house, squinting her eyes to make out the figures standing near the stables.

"Looks like we have company." She said, letting go of his belt.

"My siblings have quite the timing, don't they?" He replied a bit frustrated by their interruption.

* * *

**EXCERPT #2**

* * *

The days began to slip away and each always proved better than the one before. Caroline felt happy but her happiness scared her. She knew too well from experience that good things didn't always last.

"I don't want this to end." She said one night as they lied together in bed.

Klaus was already starting to fall asleep but this caused him to open his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart." He replied.

"I love you." She muttered.

He lifted his head up in surprised. This was the first time she'd ever said that to him. He had been afraid to say the words to her, thinking it would scare her away.

"Caroline..." He began.

"Don't even try to say I'm confused or that I don't know what I'm saying." She interrupted, "I'm sure of it. I love you." She repeated.

He kissed her, "And I love you." His voice had an alluring quality to it and it filled Caroline with warmth.

She smiled against his mouth as she breathed in deeply, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**EXCERPT #3**

* * *

His hand ran along her body. The passion was burning up inside her, threatening to consume her to the very core. He wanted to have her, then and there. The mere sight of her naked body and the sweet smell of her skin drove him crazy.

Klaus propped her leg over the ledge of the tub, smoothly running his hand over her leg. Caroline closed her eyes and shivered. He latched on to her lips as his fingers continued a trail to her center. Caroline moaned in pleasure at his touch, and he glided his lips over her neck, moving slowly and lower until they reached her breast. He sucked on it lightly, teasing her nipple with his tongue. Her moans became louder, asking him to keep going as his fingers incessantly ran up and down her center of pleasure. His lips once again returned to hers, alternating between her upper and lower lip as he gently nipped at her flesh. He looked at her directly in the eyes, his fingers closing in on her opening. She gazed at him with fiery eyes as she nodded, granting him permission to further explore her. He kissed her, as he introduced his fingers inside, feeling the warmth and wetness of her walls surrounding them.

* * *

**There you have it. I somehow could not put all of these together or incorporate more of the Original siblings into the story. BLAH! I promise not to leave you hanging in the future. I just have no idea what happened with this one! Until next time...**


End file.
